earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Tinya Wazzo
History Phase: 1961 - Present Tinya Wazzo is a Bzgtlian. I cannot say much about this race as no one seems to have heard of them, including the Lantern Corps. Tinya doesn't even know much of her homeworld as she was born on a space frigate, the daughter of Winema Wazzo, a space-faring merchant of antiquities and rare wares. Most of Tinya's youth seems to have been spent inside her mother's starship frigate. When Winema Wazzo was piloting the ship and maintaining its systems, Tinya and her two sisters were told to study the languages, laws, and customs of many different cultures and planets that they intended to do business with. While her sisters had a head for things such as innovation, advertising, and finance, Tinya loved people. She became fascinated by the many different cultures she read about and dreamed of one day becoming a member of one of them. Any of them, really. While her sisters would try to make large bulk sales or attract rich clients, Tinya would spend vast amounts of time with a single customer, getting to know them, trading tales of their similarities and differences, and trying to find that right piece of merchandise that spoke to them intimately or would vastly improve their lives from then on. Even if her customers did not buy something, Tinya made sure they left with a smile. When Tinya was a teen, her mother brought the family to Krypton. While mother and daughters were selling their wares at a spaceport, a bombing nearby claimed dozens of Kryptonian lives. Kryptonian commoners were such the xenophobic zealots that they were quick to blame the newly arrived aliens who happened to be selling their merchandise at the same spaceport. A mob formed up, arresting mother and daughters who were then taken before the Council where the mob demanded that these "criminals" be imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. The Council declined on grounds for a lack of evidence, yet the mob persisted. Outraged at the recent zoning of General Zod (who the church and its worshipers regarded as a 'folk hero') for his Calatonian xenocidal campaign, the mob stormed the prison where the Phantom Zone Generator was kept. Under threats of violence, the mob forced the wardens to imprison the Bzgtlian mother and daughters. A week later, the true culprits behind the bombing were found but by then most had forgot the Bgztlians. After decades in the Phantom Zone, Tinya was among several other prisoners rescued by Power Girl and Steel. After her rescue, Tinya was sent to Glacier Point (aka: "Slabside" or Area 52), an off-the-books detainment camp housing alien detainees to await news on her mother and sisters. At first, Tinya spent most of her time in her cell, studying Earth's culture and discreetly honing her ability to phase due to the peculiar manner in which the Phantom Zone energies lingered inside her physiology. When she mastered English (or thereabouts), she was able to befriend the staff and get a job in the warden's office. Tinya's charm allowed her to convince the warden to recommend her to join the Advena Legion as one of its earliest recruits.Oracle Files: Tinya Wazzo Threat Assessment Resources * Bzgtlian Physiology * Selective and Reactive Intangibility * Trans-dimensional Senses * Advena Legion Training ** Expert Linguist, Infiltrator, and Spy ** Capable Markswoman * Advena Legion Equipment ** "Ring" (Gravity Dampening Belt) ** Select-Fire Handgun Trivia and Notes Trivia * She is a Superboy fangirl. * She is a shipper. Notes * In the comics she's known as Phantom Girl and Apparition. * It is possible she is a composite of all three women who shared the name of Phantom Girl, all related to one another: ** Tinya Wazzo (30th Century Legionnaire, the original) ** Enya Wazzo (20th Century heroine featured in the comic L.E.G.I.O.N.) ** Linnya Wazzo (21st Century heroine featured in the 2018 comic The Terrifics) * Her outfit is a nod to her post-''Infinite Crisis'' outfit. Links and References * Appearances of Tinya Wazzo * Character Gallery: Tinya Wazzo Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Advena Legion Members Category:Marksmanship Category:Composite Character Category:Black Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Female Characters Category:DEO Category:27th Reality